Soothing Scent
by haebal-agi
Summary: Karena Wonwoo lebih suka aroma yang ringan dan menenangkan. Seventeeen fic, Wolf!AU, Omega!Wonwoo, Alpha!Seungcheol, Beta!Jeonghan, Beta/Omega, crack-pairing.


Soothing Scent

Cast(s) : Seventeen Omega!Wonwoo, Alpha!Seungcheol, Beta!Jeonghan

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Romance!

Warn(s) : BL, Wolf!AU dengan pengetahuan seadanya, crack-pairing. Terdapat Beta/Omega karena Alpha/Omega juga sudah terlalu mainstream.

ooOoo

Wonwoo itu sedang liburan, mana mau anak sekolah seperti dia berkutat lagi dengan pelajaran padahal liburan baru saja dimulai beberapa yang lalu?

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa.

"Sudah selesai makannya, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menusuk nugget ayam dengan garpu. "Masih ada ini, makanan penutup."

Seungcheol tertawa, dan yang membuat Wonwoo kaget adalah bagaimana dia mengusap rambutnya.

Wonwoo samar-samar meggelengkan kepalanya. _Bertahanlah, Wonwoo,_ batinnya.

Tapi auranya itu, pergerakannya, baunya. Wonwoo yakin bau itu akan tertinggal di rambutnya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku sudah siapkan ini, soal-soal tahun lalu." Dia meletakkan beberapa bendel kertas di atas meja, lalu duduk di depan Wonwoo. "Mau baca-baca dulu?"

Wonwoo mengambil satu bendel dan membacanya.

"Ini semua, dapat dari mana?"

"Dari temanku, yang tahun lalu ikut tesnya. Bagaimana? Mudah ya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Kalau memang mudah mana mungkin Wonwoo susah-susah belajar di SMA sebelum masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Kau kan peringkat 2, Wonwoo."

Dan Seungcheol seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa anak SMA biasa yang dapat peringkat 2 di kelas bisa mengerjakan soal tes masuk perguruan tinggi?

"Hmm... Biar kulihat soalnya dulu, Hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan soalnya sama-sama dari awal?"

"Uh... Oke."

Sebenarnya Wonwoo malas sekali meladeni orang satu itu, kenapa juga dia yang harus mengajarinya? Salah siapa dia baru ikut tes setelah beberapa tahun lulus SMA? Salah siapa kerjaannya hanya keluyuran sana-sini? Salah siapa dia baru belajar semalam sebelum tes?

Tapi jika dia protes pun tetap tidak bisa. Ya, bagaimana lagi ya, walau begitu Seungcheol itu Alpha. Selama ini Wonwoo terus bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Seungcheol jadi Alpha? Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang Alpha bersikap seperti itu? Kalau dibiarkan mungkin dia bisa jadi pemimpin yang semena-mena. Wonwoo menusuk nugget dengan kesal.

"Nah, aku sudah kerjakan nomor satu. Awal-awal sih, masih mudah!"

Wonwoo pura-pura bertepuk tangan dengan senang, tapi itu hanya pura-pura asal tahu saja, dia hanya ingin menjaga mood Seungcheol agar tetap stabil karena dia tidak sanggup menghadapi Alpha yang mudah terpancing amarah.

Beberapa soal sudah terjawab, Wonwoo memperhatikan Seungcheol mengerjakan sambil mengunyah.

"Wonwoo, kalau ini bagaimana, ya?"

Wonwoo melihat soal yang ditunjuk Seungcheol.

"Umm... Pakai cara yang mana, ya?"

"Ah, yang itu, kan? Kita pakai integral dulu?"

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Entah... Mungkin ini pelajaran kelas 3, Hyung."

"Nah, karena kebetulan ada soal seperti ini, sekalian kujelaskan ya, jadi besok tidak usah bingung waktu dapat pelajaran ini." Seungcheol menggeser kursinya mendekati Wonwoo.

Ya ampun, ini krisis!

Seungcheol dengan santainya dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo padahal mereka hanya berduaan di dalam rumah! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jeonghan sampai tahu.

Sepertinya Seungcheol itu sengaja, minta diajari dengan modus yang Wonwoo belum yakin apa itu, Wonwoo tahu sebenarnya Seungcheol itu sudah bisa tapi kenapa harus minta bantuan Wonwoo? Dia itu mau pamer atau apa?

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol berhenti mengerjakan soal.

"Kau habis mencuci rambut, Wonwoo?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baumu enak."

Wonwoo mulai risih saat lengan Seungcheol mulai menempel pada lengannya, walaupun dibatasi baju tapi sama saja, Wonwoo merasa ini salah.

"Seungcheol-hyung."

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku ke dapur sebentar, aku haus."

"Oke."

Di dapur, Wonwoo bisa mendesah lega. Tapi dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini, dia khawatir Seungcheol berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada dirinya. Wonwoo juga harus tahan, dia tidak boleh goyah pada yang lain, apalagi Alpha seperti Seungcheol.

Wonwoo ingin Jeonghan cepat pulang.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo kembali ke meja makan, melewati ruang keluarga dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Biasanya dia dan Jeonghan menonton acara komedi di sana. Ini sudah jam tayangnya dan Wonwoo penasaran seperti apa episode hari ini.

"Bisa kita matikan televisinya?"

Tahu-tahu Seugcheol sudah ada di sana, dengan remote di tangan. Televisi mati dalam sekejap.

"Ayo lanjutkan belajarnya."

Lengan Wonwoo digenggam, cukup kuat karena Wonwoo tahu dia tidak bisa dengan mudah melepasnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah bagaimana suara Seungcheol berubah dan baunya yang jadi lebih tajam, membuat Wonwoo jadi bergidik ngeri dan dia tidak yakin apakah dia masih bisa bernafas dengan tengan setelah ini.

Wonwoo dibawa ke meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Seungcheol tidak bilang apa-apa lagi, dia kembali mengerjakan soalnya dan Wonwoo tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Bantu aku kerjakan yang ini."

Nah, sekarang suaranya seakan seperti perintah mutlak. Wonwoo tambah menciut mendengarnya. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin mengerjakan soal itu.

"Yang ini."

Wonwoo menelan ludah. Apa Seungcheol benar-benar marah padanya?

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya, Hyung..."

Seungcheol menatapnya langsung di mata dan Wonwoo serasa ingin mati.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar ingin Jeonghan cepat pulang.

Seungcheol meletakkan pensilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo ingin menangis begitu Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

Dan Seungcheol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya, "Kau tidak suka padaku, hm?"

Aroma Seungcheol semakin kuat, baunya sangat menyengat di penciuman Wonwoo dan dia mulai pusing.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

"Wonwoo, aku pulang!"

Jeonghan menenteng masing-masing satu tas plastik di kedua tangannya, senyum lebarnya seketika luntur begitu melihat Wonwoo dengan wajah pucat bersama orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia kenal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seungcheol mendengus.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Wonwoo."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat ada janji dengan Wonwoo."

Wonwoo bisa mendengar gigi Seungcheol bergemeletuk.

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang? Wonwoo terlihat tidak nyaman bersamamu."

Seungcheol melirik tajam ke Wonwoo di sebelahnya, setelah itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia membereskan barang-barangnya dengan kasar dan berjalan pergi.

"Jangan dekati Wonwoo-ku."

Dan pintu dibanting.

Jeonghan menghela nafas, malam-malam begini masih ada juga yang mau cari perkara dengannya.

"Jeonghan-hyung...?"

Oh, dia hampir lupa ada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Jeonghan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke sini," ujar Wonwoo, suaranya samar-samar bergetar, "... jangan marah, Hyung."

"Siapa yang marah?" Jeonghan bergerak memeluk Wonwoo. "Aku tahu, tenanglah."

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jeonghan, wajah Jeonghan tepat berasa di depan rambut Wonwoo, dia bisa mencium baunya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Jeonghan mencoba mengusap rambut Wonwoo berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan bau itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung..."

Jeonghan mengangkat wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau ketakutan sekali, ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau lama sekali datangnya, Hyung."

Jeonghan menciumi kepala Wonwoo. "Orang itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu..." gumam Jeonghan. "Aku yang harus minta maaf, Wonwoo, bauku tidak sekuat Alpha untuk bisa melindungimu."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Aku tidak suka Alpha!"

Kemudian dia memeluk Jeonghan lagi, menghirup aroma lehernya. Dia lebih suka bau Jeonghan, dibandingkan Alpha yang punya aroma menyengat, bau Jeonghan lebih ringan dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

"Aku bawa kue untukmu, ayo makan."

Jeonghan duduk di kursi tanpa melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Wonwoo duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Hyung-?"

Jeonghan menggeser kursi yang beberapa waktu lalu diduduki Seungcheol dengan kakinya, aroma Seungcheol menempel di situ dan Jeonghan tidak sudi duduk di sana.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mencuci kursi itu besok, ya?"

"Tentu, perlu bantuan?"

Jeonghan tertawa, lalu mencuri ciuman dari pipi Wonwoo.

"Ini kelihatan enak." Wonwoo menggigit kecil kue dari Jeonghan, itu cheese cake kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Kau mau coba, Hyung?"

Jeonghan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begini aku jadi bingung, mau makan kue atau makan Wonwoo, ya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Senang rasanya Jeonghan sudah pulang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, Wonwoo."

Kemudian bibir Jeonghan mendarat di leher Wonwoo. Dia ingin semua orang tahu Wonwoo itu miliknya, benar-benar dalam kuasanya seutuhnya, jadi dia menghisap kulit itu dengan kuat sebelum menggitnya perlahan.

"A-ah, Hyung..."

Jeonghan mengecup bibir Wonwoo, rasanya seperti kue yang baru saja Wonwoo cicipi. Wonwoo menangkup pipinya dan membalas ciumannya, menciumnya lembut dan perlahan-lahan semakin dalam. Mungkin cheese cake malang itu baru bisa dimakan besok pagi.

END

 _Yoohoo~ Wolf!AU pertama! Lagi keranjingan AU ini. Dan karena kebanyakan Wolf!AU itu main pair-nya A/O, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau Omega dipasangkan dengan Beta. Dan kebanyakan fanfic luar itu bahasnya heat hahahaha /lap keringet/_

 _Dan setahuku ada beberapa versi untuk Beta sendiri, ada yang bisa punya anak dan ada yang nggak. Terus gimana kalau nggak bisa? Kan kasihan! Jadi di sini kubuat normal-normal aja ya, biar semua senang! (Ya walaupun ini Cuma oneshot) (Dan tidak sampai macam-macam) (Pokoknya semua senang!)_


End file.
